A Viking in Shuggazoom
by DoomsdayBeamXD
Summary: Hiccup couldn't enjoy a small simple day without something terrible happening, and this time he was mysteriously sent to a crazy new world with robots and strange beings. What will happen to him when he reaches Shuggazoom? What will be the Hyperforce's reaction when he meets them? How will they prevent Skeleton King from taking this situation to his advantage?


**Me: Hi everyone! Here are the crossovers you waited so long for me to make! I'm really sorry that I made you wait that long and I'm more sorry that I wouldn't be able to update as much as I love I mean school is a pain and my life doesn't help it! But it's okay cuz I'll be having no school for 2 weeks a week from now and I'll be spending all of them writing! XD**

**Hiccup: let's just hope things go as planned**

**Me: *nods* now who's turn is it to do the disclaimer?**

**Chiro: the dragon?**

**Hiccup: his name is Toothless**

**Chiro: yeah, him**

**Me: okay, Toothless do the disclaimer**

**Toothless: *purrs* **_**dragonese **_**Dooms owns nothing**

**Normal POV**

It was a beautiful sunny day in Berk, which was something rare considering the almost-all-the-time freezing weather Berk experienced. This was one of the days one certain Viking liked for he didn't need to worry about getting frostbite or catching a cold; this was also one of the days where he could walk out of his house without getting greeted with the chilling breeze.

Hiccup stepped out of his house accompanied with his ever faithful first and best friend, Toothless. The dragon kept on jumping up and down; he can't wait to spend the day with his rider since Hiccup has no combat training or dragon training lessons this day.

"Whoa, Toothless stay put for one second will ya?" Hiccup said as he tried to reach for the energetic dragon

Toothless stopped his jumping but he didn't stop purring and nudging Hiccup to put the contraption faster _"come on you slow little human, let's go fly now"_

"Toothless!" Hiccup moved the dragon's head away "I'm working as fast as I can, you know what might happen if I didn't put this together properly right?

Both dragon and rider shivered at the memory, from Hiccup's harness going loose to both of them falling uncontrollably fast. Toothless decided to lie down and wait for Hiccup to finish putting the contraption together

"Okay, I'm done" Hiccup announced "Now let's go"

"_Finally!" _Toothless said

"You dramatic dragon" Hiccup rolled his eyes and mounted Toothless, he placed his prosthetic in its place then both human and dragon shot for the sky

**Great Hall**

Astrid pushed the giant doors of the Great hall open and walked towards the table where all the teens usually sit. She walked to the table and sat in the middle between Fishlegs and Ruffnut.

"Hey there" she greeted

"Oh, hi" Fishlegs looked up from the book he was reading and greeted back, everyone else just either looked up from their food or just ignored her. She then noticed the vacant seat next to Snotlout

"Anyone's seen Hiccup today?" she asked

"Eh? Oh, him? Must've gone on a morning flight or something" Snotlout answered

"He'll be back any second now" Ruffnut added and as if on cue the doors of the great hall opened revealing none other than Hiccup

"Oh, there he is" Ruffnut added

"Hey Hiccup" Astrid greeted

"Wha? Oh, hi Astrid" Hiccup said

"What's with the rush?" she asked

"I have some work in the forge, I promised someone to babysit their dragon for some time while they do who-knows-what and I also promised Toothless to spend the rest of the day with him after I'm done" Hiccup answered "I just came here to tell you guys that there is a crazy Terror running around the village so be careful, it keeps on biting people so if you saw it don't let it escape"

"Pfft, that'll be so easy" Snotlout said "don't you worry we'll find it for you while you….umm…..dragonsit? Yeah, that, whatever"

"Umm, okay then" Hiccup replied "I'll be going then"

"Yeah sure, no problem" Astrid sighed as Hiccup walked out of the great hall

"What's with you today?" Ruffnut asked

"It's just that Hiccup's been so busy lately and we didn't have enough time to hang out with him, you know just like normal friends do?" Astrid said "it's just that I wanted to repay him for all those years of him being a nuisance but it's just that he has lots of things to do now that people noticed he existed and I wouldn't blame him for wanting to spend all his free time with his first and best friend but still I just feel like I'm….. ignoring him all over again"

"Astrid, you're not ignoring him" Fishlegs said "it's actually that you're trying your best to be a good friend which doesn't sound like ignoring to me"

"I know but I'm just scared that he would be the one thinking that I'm ignoring him, he trusted me to be the first one to be shown the truth about dragons and I just want to show him that I really care about him as much as he does about me"

"Well, I'm sure that Hiccup would get a free day or two sometime this week or maybe the other and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be spending all this time with Toothless so you could just wait for that moment" Fishlegs reasoned out, Astrid smiled at him

"Hey isn't it that Hiccup told Astrid about the dragons because she was the one who forced him to speak?" Tuffnut asked in an unsurprisingly really bad timing

"After you mentioned it, she really did threaten to kill him if he didn't speak" Ruffnut agreed

"And he had to scare her into believing that Toothless and the dragons aren't bad creatures too" Tuffnut added

Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She really did threaten him with her axe and he had to scare her into opening her eyes to the truth about dragons (well, Toothless did the scaring part but still) which means that she wasn't actually his first choice for help after all and he might not even have trusted her enough to tell her about the dragons, he only told her because he was forced to and there was nothing else to do in the situation he was in; she even wanted to run and tell the village that Hiccup betrayed them to the dragons.

"Guys!" Fishlegs yelled at them "NOT HELPING!"

"It's true, it really is true" Astrid stood up "I'm a bad and horrible friend, what was I thinking? Hiccup deserves someone who believed in him from the beginning not someone he had to scare the daylights out of to just notice that he existed"

"Astrid, that's not true" Fishlegs said

"It is!" she yelled, tears started to form in the corner of her eyes then she looked down. She didn't want to meet her friends' eyes "I… I think I'll go check on Stormfly"

And without another word, Astrid exited the great hall and started running for her house; where she's pretty sure she'll find her faithful dragon companion.

**Hiccup's POV**

I walked down a hill towards the house located right in front of me with Toothless by my side. I promised the Mansons to take care of their daughter's Terrible Terror, Crimson, while they go to help out a family member in the far side of the village. They were used to just leaving the dragon stay in the house where she could just relax peacefully but Crimson was causing things to set on fire lately and so they decided that I should take care of her just in case she accidentally starts sneezing fire…. Again.

I knocked on the door waiting for someone to open. The door opened revealing a young 6-year-old girl with long brown hair and bright blue eyes. Her eyes reminded me so much of Astrid's which brought a small smile to my face, just thinking about her. The girl, Taylor as I think, still had some baby-fat in her face giving her an innocent look of a still young soul; one that could be only found in a young child's heart, a heart that doesn't know of hatred or misery yet. Her brown hair reached to her shoulders, reminding me so much of….my mom. I was at the very same age of the young Viking child standing in front of me when my mother died in a quest to find the dragon's nest. Just to think that a 6-year-old kid had to cope with the fact that his mother died and that his father looks at him as a disappointment made me feel lonely from the inside but yet I didn't allow my smile to fade. **(A/N: yeah, I wanted to practice doing some Angst in my stories even if it's not needed; I just love Angst!)**

"Hey Hiccup!" Taylor said

"Hi Taylor" I greeted back "are your parents home?"

"Come in Hiccup, we're here" Mrs. Manson said and I entered the house

"You coming?" I asked Toothless, the dragon just shook his head

"_I'll just wait for you here, I don't want to be an obstacle since there isn't a lot of space inside for me anyway" _Toothless replied, I just shrugged and followed Taylor

"Morning Hiccup" Mr. Manson greeted me "You came to take Crimson with you huh?"

"Yes, I thought it'll be better if I took her early so that you guys could leave early too" I said "I didn't want you to be late for helping Taylor's uncle"

Mr. Manson chuckled "Yeah, you know my brother. He doesn't like it when I come late"

I nodded and watched as Taylor came from the room behind me with a sleeping Terrible Terror in her arms. The dragon's scales were a beautiful shade of bright red that it might've got mistaken for shattered pieces of ruby.

"Crimson, wakeup Hic's here" Taylor said

The dragon opened her pale jade-green eyes and yawned looking around until she spot me. Her **(1) **eyes are matching the color of her scales perfectly.

"Hiccup, this is Crimson" Taylor said as she lifted her dragon for me to carry "please take good care of her" I carefully took the Terror from her arms; I didn't want to startle the still sleepy dragon

"Don't worry Taylor, I'll look after her as if she was Toothless" I replied, Taylor smiled

"_Yeah, right" _Toothless, who was listening to everything we said from the window, snorted. I rolled my eyes at the dragon and headed for the door, I still had some work to do in the forge, mainly one or two axes that needs sharpening.

"Okay bud, let's go to the forge" I said "I need to sharpen a few axes, Crimson would be fully awake by then" I jumped on the Night Fury's back, carefully of course not to frighten Crimson, placed my prosthetic in its socket and took off.

**Normal POV**

**Shuggazoom – inside the Super Robot – Otto's workshop.**

"Otto!" Nova yelled "Stop this thing now!"

"I'm trying my best but I can't reach for the portal" Otto said as he tried fighting the push of the portal so that he could reach the machine

"Gibson, hold my hand" Chiro, who was the closest to the portal machine, extended his arm for his blue comrade to catch

The blue monkey nodded and held tightly into the boy's hand

"Otto, hold into Gibson's tail and try reaching the machine" Chiro commanded

Otto caught Gibson's tail and started pulling himself until he reached the machine, he transformed his hand (the one he's not using to hold himself) into a wrench and tried pulling out the cover of the machine's insides. The cover flew off and almost hit Sparx' head

"Hey! Watch it Otto" Sparx said

"Sorry" Otto said then he resumed trying to find the malfunction, he noticed that the time-space transporter was misplaced. "I found the problem"

He tried to remove it from its current location which wasn't a good idea with the Portal still active. The machine started glowing weirdly and parts of it were dislocating because of its force

"This is a good thing right?" Nova asked

"I don't think so" Antauri replied

"Everyone! Duck!" Otto yelled then he jumped behind a table, each one of them quickly jumped to the nearest cover they could find.

On the outside, a small blonde girl was walking with ice cream in her hand. She heard some sounds from the robot and before she could know it, somewhere in the center of the robot exploded leaving a large hole there with black smoke coming out

**Berk**

Hiccup was done with his work in the forge and was now flying on Toothless above the forest with Crimson curled up in front of him

"Hey bud, where do you want to go now?" Hiccup asked

"_I have no planned destination, I'd like to fly peacefully right now" _Toothless said

"I agree with you" Hiccup smiled for his friend

Suddenly, a very bright light broke out of nowhere and in front of the duo making Toothless lose balance in his flight and fall. The Night Fury panicked and tried to right himself but it was proven useless. Luckily, Hiccup's prosthetic was still in its socket and the harness prevented him from falling out if the saddle

"Toothless! Calm Down! CALM DOWN!" Hiccup yelled for the terrified dragon but it was too late because they were way too near to the ground to change anything. The only thing Hiccup could do now is close his eyes and wait for the impact

But instead of meet in with the ground, Hiccup got stuck in a tree while Toothless fell in a lake, that doesn't make it not painful though. Hiccup woke up from his two minutes of unconsciousness and tried getting down but he soon realized that he couldn't move at all.

"Toothless" Hiccup called but no one answered "Toothless?"

Fear and worry started seeping into Hiccup's heart

"_Where's Toothless?" "What happened to him?" "Is he okay?" "What was that strange light that appeared in front of us?" _a million questions were asked in Hiccup's mind right now. Hiccup tried his best to untangle himself from the vines and branches but it was proven useless, now he doesn't know where Toothless is, he is stuck in a really tall tree, and he has no idea what to do

"Toothless?" he tried calling once again but he was greeted with the same thing he received every time, silence

"Bud?" this time he didn't bother to call out and as expected nothing answered, all that Hiccup could make out is the sound of the wind blowing, the trees moving with the wind, a dragon purring, a….wait What!? A dragon purring?

Hiccup looked around and to his surprise he saw Crimson asleep inside the pocket of his vest

"Crimson!" Oh Hiccup was so happy to know that he isn't stuck here…well, he is stuck but he isn't alone

The dragon woke up when she heard someone yelling her name, she looked around and remembered that she crawled to the pocket of Hiccup's vest to take a nap. The red dragon came out and sat on Hiccup's chest.

"Crimson? Do you think you can help me here?" Hiccup asked while looking at his tangled limbs. The dragon nodded and started biting off the vines, when she cut off the last one; she forgot that it's what keeps them from falling. Hiccup met with the ground head first

"Ow" he muttered, Crimson landed right next to him with an apologetic look on her face. She licked a small scratch in his cheek which made the boy giggle, but then he remembered his missing friend. Hiccup quickly sat up which startled the Terror

"Sorry Crimson" Hiccup said and quickly started running to where he's sure the Night Fury fell "Toothless" he called but no reply

Could he have drowned? Toothless is a Night Fury, dragons don't drown! Unless they don't know how to swim….nonsense! Toothless was the one who saved Hiccup after he was struck by lightning, how could he not know how to swim? Maybe he was injured…..NO! He can't be!

"Toothless!" Hiccup called again but with a desperate voice this time "he can't be! Toothless, where are you bud?"

Silence, no sign of Toothless anywhere. He wanted to cry, he wanted to yell for the heavens but if there was one thing Hiccup learned from his best friend, it is not to give up and that's what Hiccup would do now. He was determined to find his friend, he has to.

Hiccup's train of thought was cut short when he heard a yelp of fear come from behind him, he was able to make it out as Crimson's sound. He quickly turned around and saw the same strange bright light that disturbed his flight with Toothless and he was able to make it out as some sort of portal but this time it was pulling whatever was near it, and unfortunately he was the closest thing to the portal. He tried escaping it but the pull was so strong that he wasn't able to resist any longer and to his surprise the Terror tried helping him out instead of flying away but all their efforts were proven useless when the portal went wider and before they knew it, it swallowed them both.

**Me: Man! I made eight pages! EIGHT PAGES! That's the second longest chapter I ever made XD I feel so happy**

**Hiccup: yeah, now the question is if you could update the Xovers too without neglecting your other stories**

**Me: O.O**

**Chiro: Thought so**

**Me: yeah, I know that I can't update fast but I do have a whole week vacation right now so I would be using every single moment in writing :) Actually I have Home works to do, but after them I will be sacrificing all my time to create as many chapters as I can XDD anyways, I'm off to bed now. It's like 3 am and if my dad saw me using his computer to upload the story at this time then you all could consider me dead. BYE! For now.**

**Otto: *puppy eyes* please review XD**

**Me: I would've said that the more the reviews the faster the update but that's not true so I better just say the more the reviews the happier I will be :)**


End file.
